emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
DS Hart
DS Hart is the detective sergeant, who along with DC Henry, investigated when Robert Sugden was shot. DS Hart and DC Henry went to The Woolpack to talk to Chas Dingle, who was arguing with Robert at the time he was shot, but her son Aaron Livesy insisted they would need to come back later. DS Hart and DC Henry then visited the hospital and talked to Robert's family, where Robert's step-mother Diane told them they were worried about Robert's brother Andy. Robert's father-in-law Lawrence then revealed Andy's violet temper. DS Hart and DC Henry returned to talk to Chas about the shooting but she was unable to tell them anymore. A few days later DS Hart and DC Henry interviewed Andy after he was arrested but he refused to talk to them until he knew what Robert's chances of survival were. Andy told them his alibi and he was released. DS Hart went to the pub to inform Chas that she had been cleared due to the blood spatter on her top where Chas also informs her that Chrissie had threatened Robert just before he was shot. DS Hart then paid Chrissie a visit at Home Farm, where Chrissie explained how her son Lachlan found a gun in the village and it was missing from the house safe. The following day Eric Pollard falsely reported to DS Hart that he saw Chrissie with a gun on the night of the shooting, subsequently she arrested Chrissie in the cafe. While interrogating Chrissie, DS Hart was informed that Chrissie's bracelet had been found near where the shooter would have stood. Lawrence confessed to the murder but DS Hart realised that he was doing so to get Chrissie off and released him but has to re-arrest him when he threatened to finish Robert off. A few weeks later Lawrence's lawyers requested a reconstruction of the shooting, but Chas and Lawrence's versions of events don't tally up. Later Lawrence's lawyer Rakesh Kotecha sees a video Adam Barton made for baby Johnny Woodfield and in the background Aaron is spotted hiding a gun in a car at the scrapyard. DS Hart was called and visited the scrapyard where she found the gun in the bonnet of a car. Aaron was arrested and during questioning he acted cockily and spins DS Hart and DC Henry a story that he found the gun hidden in this things and someone was trying to frame him. His mood soon changes when DS Hart reveals he will be returning to prison due to him still being on a suspended sentence. Lawrence was later released. After Robert woke up from his coma, DS Hart and DC Henry take a statement from him but he couldn't say who the shooter was. Robert requested security at his hospital door. A few weeks later Robert called DS Hart and told her he could remember who shot it, and it wasn't Aaron, but he could not know who it was. Aaron was also released a few days later. In late November 2015, DS Hart began an investigation after Chas stabbed Diane whilst suffering PTSD due to witnessing Robert's shooting. Chas was initially believed to be in danger as well due to her scarpering from the scene but Chas returned and confessed to DS Hart she was the one who stabbed Diane. On Christmas Eve, DS Hart visited Aaron over a warehouse robbery and assault the previous day. Aaron denied being involved despite an e-fit resembling him so his father Gordon Livesy, gave him a false alibi to protect him. List of appearances 2015 2018 *Fri 9th Feb *Tue 13th Feb *Wed 21st Feb Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Police officers Category:Detective Sergeants Category:2015 minor characters Category:2018 minor characters